rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Page65
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- More interesting items/ideas for Bioshock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Limited on-character inventory - players CANNOT carry everything (including the kitchen sink) : * Limits would be holster/gunstrap capacity * Backpack carried weapons have to be extracted manually before they can be used * Encumbrance game mechanism applies. You can overload but lose mobility, ability and efficiency. * Clothing counts towards Encumbrance - bulky protective suits, armor, etc... * Player weight can effect climbing and weak walk surfaces (you can go thru weak floor if you weigh too much) * Guns can be used as clubs - when you can only carry so many items due to more realistic Encumbrance rules ... ** Pistol whipping opponent ** Giving them the butt of your rifle/shotgun * Jumping upon Opponents or charge into them to knock them over - more options in the combat simulation * Movement of running vs walking (running effected even more by Encumbrance). --- --- Adding new Plasmids/Tonics (using PCA - Player Created Assets) : * As long as they fit into the Game Mechanics and may be added by the company developers (object effects/physics/etc) * Many of the firing animations are partical effects (which you can do all kinds of spectacular visual effects just by changing particle control scripts) * Alot of 'tonics' use by Splicers wasnt so obvious. With this game being more detailed the Splicers might vary alot more and make use of their abilities. * 'Squid Ink' Plasmid fired thick choking cloud that allows perp to escape in confusion. * Polar Bear Tonic (for swimming in Ice-Cold Water) --- --- Adding New Splicer types (using PCA - Player Created Assets) : * Simple example would be besides a Football player goon, add a Baseball player goon, likely a Leadhead with a Bat (though I suppose it could 'pitch' things at you with Telekinesis). * Would create different vocalizations (voice acting) as well as the shape/texture appearance and some new figure animations (swinging a bat...), and the AI that would control its specialized tactics. * Different combinations of plasmids and weapons could be used (from the existing Splicer flavors Houdini Spider...) * Can also create Variations of existing Splicer types (different looks, behavior) to make them less repetitive. * With changeable clothing for Splicers all kinds of alternative looks can be created - even for existing Splicer types. * Of course theres the whole changeable behavior scripting aspect that can have quite alot more variations of Splicers interacting with props and terrain. * Chameleon Splicer - fades into its background - very useful skill handling many threats passively --- --- Computer Terminals : * First CRTs (VDTs) were around 1959/1970 so with Rapture falling apart in 1959 they likely wouldnt have any for the MMORPG. * Teletypes were well developed by the 1930s so would be a likely type of remote terminal interface (so you could type "Do You Wish to Play A Game Of Global Thermonuclear War" to 'The Thinker') * Simulated teletype input/output are fairly easy to do. * 'Thinker' related quests could make use of this (with stilted computer-ish quest info being sent to player) * The "McClendon's Home Computer" in city hall could likewise make use of a teletype device. * Punchcard reader systems are still used (particularly for 'programming') * Building new 'terminals' (getting the equiptment and having there communication lines hooked up) to access the cities computer system from additional locations (another City Bounty for important equipment...) --- --- Movement of Air in Rapture : * CO2 needed by farms - used air is circulated thru and renewed * Heating to maintain ambient temperature (heat loss to cold cold ocean thru all building surfaces or rock tunnels) * Excess CO2 needs to be vented - air replaced with normal fresh O2. Fewer people left in the city and most other activities stopping after 'the fall' meant less CO2 generated which was a good thing with the circulation system also running half damaged. * Industrial fumes need to be vented (they also produce excessive CO2). Many are located on Mt Ryan near the surface and have their own venting systems at the 100ft depth zone) * Circulation - long distance ducting (air compression ???) parts of city are miles from the Surface Air Intakes * Frankentrees (CO2->O2) many of the mutant trees created by Langford were planted in various locations around Rapture. * Dehumidifiers in Rapture ??? ** Heated air off Hespaestus steam (heat) lines ** Chiller units to precipitate water out of air (cold from heat exchangers with ocean) ** Dampness from constant slow leakage in whole Rapture environment ** Fresh air from surface intakes (ocean air) - would be one of the large Dehumidifier installation * There are areas that havent had good circulation for a long time (well sealed sections in particular) that will need restoration of the air system before Citizens can work in them. Use of 'Breather equipment' for such situations is required. --- --- Mount Ryan : * The large rockmass that sticks up to north of city (blocks icebergs as it stick up quite close to the surface) * Lighthouse location (a city 'big' project proposes making that 120ft lighthouse a bit less obvious) * Site of City Air Intakes (air renewal system) piped to the rest of the city. * Shallow ocean area (100 ft depth) a good sized flat expanse (and mass of solid rock) ** Allows seaweed growth because light penetrates (site of semi-automated seaweed farms/plantations) ** Lower pressure differential - less than most of the rest of the city (useful if venting gases/vapors) ** Simpler 'diving' equiptment required (not the 'hardsuits' required for the 800ft depths of the main city areas) * Light Penetration of Ocean : ** Only 73% of the surface light reaches a depth of 1 centimeter (less than a half inch) ** Only 44.5% of the surface light reaches a depth of 1 meter (3.3 feet) ** 22.2% of the surface light reaches a depth of 10 meters (33 feet) ** 0.53% of the surface light reaches a depth of 100 meters (330 feet) * Solid rock, good for building 'cheap' tunnels and caverns for city 'space' ** Rock is self-supporting, requires minimal reinforcement, no pressure walls, and largely no windows. ** Used by manufacturing/industry/warehousing/farms/transportation that need volume. ** Tunnel boring machine was used to create alot of space for future city expansion. * Fresh water reservoirs located at level well above most of city so that gravity used to pressurize the cities water system. * Site of the city garbage incinerators (electric furnace) and 'the dump' (destination of the city garbage disposal/transport system using the trams) * Location of other industrial facilities that require alot of air (smelting, refining, cement making, etc) ... --- --- Petstore : * Citizens can keep pets in their residence (some dont allow pets) * Seaslugs (may or may not be the right 'kind') * Fish & aquariums (a popular 'residence' decoration) * Cats (a bunch of these no doubt survived at the isolated 'farms') ** Cats eat alot so you will have to feed them alot. Fortunately cats like to eat fish. ** They are useful for keeping vermin under control, so you might see them living in the residential blocks. * Unfortunately the Splicers ate all the Dogs. * If you catch something petworthy in you sojourns in 'the wild' their is probably a buyer for it. * Cat/seaslug/fish variations can be created (like most other things in this game) * Earthworms arent quite 'pets' but farmers will buy them --- --- Research (science and other) Achievements : * To quote Emil Farber - "Knowlege is good" * Players efforts in restoring or advancing important areas of knowlege. ** Computer programming ** Genetic ** Industrial ** Medical ** Technical ** Agricultural * Game mechanism for Research projects ('faked') ** Player sets up and activates skilled_personel, facilities, searches for research materials(library and quests). ** Eventually shows results in an 'advance' or 'big advance' that is credited to the player ** (note* Research doesnt run on a timetable and time it takes for any advances is not known (a random thing over time, additional resources may or may not speed things) * Usually 'quests' that are involved go get 'lost' research material or specimens or somesuch. * Prestige Projects (for civic achievement)... --- --- Art Achievements : * Exhibit - recover/bring in 'art' from the 'Wild' (always good for a laugh from normal citizens) * New Creations - Player Created Assets and In-Game art creation mechanism * 'Lost' music (bring in all those surviving records you find ou there) * Literature (recovery of books from the ruins - some survives in the water-logged city places) * Paintings/Sculpture * Public Performances ** Stage (theater plays) - people are starved for entertainment, so standards arent that high ** Performance art - like smashing/burning Cohens attrocities ... * Topiary ??? (its just another medium - use the In-Game art creation mechanims) * Gardening (why not ???) - actually takes more skill than most of what passes for 'art' ... * Prestige Projects... --- --- Races - as entertainment/competition (game activity) : * Player competition - Race from one end of rapture to the other or a 'circuit' * 'Cross-city' Running - skill in using transportation and paths (with typical city obstacles) * Bicycle (seems kinda tame -* motorized bicycles?? hmmmm) * Sub-races?? How to prevent destruction - crashes etc... ** how to make this a skill (player involved activity -- loved all the vehicles in GTA San Andreas * Betting ??? --- real odds setting is actually difficult -* how to simulated ??? * The Rapture 500 .... * Race Prizes (to encourage participation) --- --- 'Griefer' Handling Systems : * EULA legally give company right to eject players not adhering to 'rules of conduct' (boilerplate these days) * How to identify 'valid' griefer actions and not just mischance/mistakes (discerning patterns of malefeasance) * How to not let the countering mechanism itself not become a source of 'griefing' abuse (false accusations). * Appropriate penalties (and escalations for continuing bad behavior) * How not to let 'freedom' be used against ordinary citizens (without being too heavy handed.. or nerfing the game) * Bounty hunter systems rarely work (unless greatly assisted by game mechanics and then still dont work if players not interested). * Loophole closing (company will make effort to eliminate loophole/exploits as soo as found - unlike certain MMORPGs in the past that left them open for years) * Built-in recording system in-game that player can gather evidence for accusations of bad behavior. (must be easy to use and record enough situational information). --- --- "Rise Rapture Rise" played at TV stations' nightly 'sign-off' --- --- Clothing for 'normal' Citizens : * Definitely can use the MP characters assets (they dont look like derelicts/zombies like Splicers do) * A number of NPC in BS1/BS2 both non-splicers (Ryan has a nice suit...) and less grubby splicers can be used * Additional clothing patterns can be created by company/players * With all the alternate equipment that players wan wear a interchangeable clothing overlay system would be used (versus the static NPC clothing in BS1/BS2). Many of the generic city dwellers can still use static 'plain' clothing. * Fortunately ordinary clothing doesnt have so much of the fancy patterns and colors that most fantasy MMORPGs have on every lowly begger or serf who clean out latrines (which can stress out the rendering system when you mave multitudes of characters in view). * Splicer clothing can be the same that exists and additional variations can be added. --- --- Laundry : * Coin Operated 'self-service' laundromat (first 1936/1947) - they accept Dole Tokens... * Laundry Shop (fluff & fold service) * Dry Cleaner - chemical solvent exhaust issue - toxic (especially in a closed environment - much better than the early days when they used gasolene) * Residential facilities - either coin opertated (lower rated) or for residents use (or by their 'servants'/staff). Washing machines would be a common consumer good that would warrant advanced development (Rapture Technology) though you might run into the /Maytag' problem of everyone already having a washingmachine/dryer that doesnt break for many many years. * In-unit residence washing/drying machines (in high demand if you can find some) * Soap - manufacturing industry (needs expanding for bigger city population) * New 'Spidey Sense' of Splicers isnt Psi -* you can just 'smell them before you see them' ??? * Prison in Persephone had some nice assets for large scale Laundry Operation --- --- You would think that Ice Skating would have been a logical activity, given the ease of freezing stuff (ocean temp) ''': (Note they added this in BaS (sortof) * So expect an ice rink somewhere in Rapture * Ice Hockey might be a bit much to ask for (Curling on the other hand....). * No, you wont find splicers on skates or skis on some quest. * Actually THAT would be neat - 'mountain' skiing thru frozen tunnels with artificial snow (maybe an abandoned project one of the 'rich' people tried to have built, way back) --- --- '''Mini-Games : * Some players might specialize in just creating those amusing background animations as seen in BS1 'hacking'... * Game Templates for popular game styles to make imaginitive variations. * Bane of the Tablet App maker - varying resolution of the different tablets and palmtops (least common denominator for interface specs). * Yet another minigame idea : sliding tile with 'famous' artwork as a 'art restoration' activity (any picture you saw in BS1/BS2) and put it in your in-game residence - and a bonus collection achievement.... * Machine repair - Milton Bradley style 'Operation' game (with virtual tweezers to extract/insert parts??) ** Tester probe with lights (red light signals broken part etc...) ** Pieces/parts/components go into 'shaped' slots (kind of like a formulaic/recipe interface that simplifies boring 'technical' stuff) ** Recipes for Blocks of functional-slots can be substituted (sub circuit rewiring) to change characteristics/efficiency - part of technical skill and machine improvement (also substituting 'dumbed down' components when certain parts arent available). * MiniGame template: ** Faux 'Machine' made with gears and cams and movement arms and other stuff (alongside faked electronics widgets) would be a good Mini-game 'Template'. (tool-kit to create things without having to worry about programming details) ** Used by players to create mechanisms for Mini-games (and additional scenarios). ** Interface IN minigame to allow assembling the animated mechanical pieces to solve a puzzle ** Can also be used to make those cute machinery background seen behind the game. ** Players can create more 'widgets' for the Template --- --- New Weapon Design (similar to new plasmid creation) : * Appearance change for an existing weapon (via Player Created Assets) - same weapon functionality - just different look) and different firing patterns or visualization of the firing. * What effects have not been used for weapons? -* plasmid visual effects (shock gun ??) - new ones to be added. * Creation would include loading animations/firing animation/switch weapon/jam?/upgrade flavors if any * There may be new weapon capabilities available thru the Game Mechanics (game company can add new physics/effects). * Smoke grenades (useful when making a 'strategic retreat' from no-win situations * Stun/flash grenades (yeah 'original', I know, but not seen in this game before) * Silencers (prefered for dart guns) * Harpoon guns (modified spear gun with rope to anchor the target) --- --- Wall section repairs : * 8,10,12 foot high sections (standard sizes for the modular aspect of city structures)) * Taking down a wall section (all modular with slot inserts at bottom and lever up and secure at top (bolts hidden under decorations or are decorative themselves) 6 foot wide pannels (so fit on tram cars) height depends on building (cheaper accommodations have lower ceilings - really cheap ones no sub ceiling at all - bare concrete) * Repair done on floor (easier to get to) or while section is still attached to wall (like patching/painting) . * Animation of taking down/putting up wall/ceiling/floor section (using ropes) * Window repairs (inner glazing with glass). Structural windows are MAJOR repair (because of the Ocean Pressure) * Decorative/aesthetics - paint coloring, wall paper patterns. --- --- --- Lots of 'secret' tunnels in Rapture's Foundations : * The massive Foundations have large stone boulders filler added to build up the foundation structure that Rapture's building stands upon (saves on concrete used and the rock is actually stronger than the concrete). * Many constructions did not require completely solid foundations and to not waste cement/concrete they have are a number of 'void' spaces built into them (using tunnel sized forms while the concrete was poured). * Most were sealed off. Some were later unsealed and used for storage. * Others were 'discovered' and put to other uses (smugglers etc..). * A famous TV broadcast in 1960 was one such being opened as a 'big' story -* it was supposed to contain Fontaine's secret stash and turned out to be empty - just some beer bottles from 1946... * A number of these tunnels were used as extra Sumps when Rapture turned out to be more leaky than expected. * Whole networks of the foundation tunnels exist, and many are unknown as the building plans were lost. * Such 'tunnels' can serve as alternate (randomized) 'quest destinations' - "twisty little passages all alike" * Yet another source of 'survey' work for the city... --- --- --- 'Team' Task Tagging of objects (as a task assignment interface mechanism) : * Alternate interface to issue 'orders' in a simplified (less tedious) way. * Visible tags placed on items in game -* tags use color code/ mnemonic letters (easily visible), mouseover detail text(with specific 'task' settings) * Player can 'tag' items to act as priority directives for your NPC 'team' members activities (including continued 'offline' work). Example is marking what the player wants repaired first at a project site. * 'Camp' flag for a 'project' worksite (team sets up their equipment and supplies and security perimeter) * Limit to how many 'tags' useable at once by player (limit based on Organization skill). * Marking of objects assists in 'offline' (tablet) task management (list of task items). --- --- Visible Posting of areas to inform payers what activities are going on in a location : * Salvage Permit - given to another player (dont bother trying to salvage stuff here * Free Salvage - free for all - within the bounds of the posting (Please dont take the windows and open the place up to being flooded out). Bring your metal detector as most of these places have been well picked over by the time you get there. * Project permit - reconstruction in progress (usually marked with the players 'team' Company name). Location usually will have a 'camp' setup for the players 'team' to live in area while work is 'in-progress'. * Danger - Unstable Structure - city inspector has marked area as hazardous. * Unpatrolled Area/Hazardous Area (marks much of the 'Edge' area where ther is no Bot coverage) * Checkpoints are marked ('Edge' locations access ways to 'Wild' are locked down except thru manned Checkpoints) * Wet Paint... * Maintenance In-progress Warnings (Please dont turn the power on when someone is rewiring the room) * Wet Floor (heh) * "Beware of puddle of explosively flammible fluid" (No Smoking) * Free Fire Zone (usually a buffer area in the 'Edge' used to suppress Houdini Splice incursions) --- --- What would be more fun than having a flying 'Bot' be shrouded in a large Carnivaal mask to scare the %^%^ out of the Splicers ??? * Come to think of it, why not have some 'Carnivaal' social events in New Rapture to celebrate their 'rebirth'/resurrection???) Would be perfect time for a Splicer infiltration 'City Event'. * Big 'heads' of Lamb and Ryan and Fontaine and others ???? Cohen, (Giant Tick - 'parasite') --- --- Bathyspheres would have a 'trim' system to maintain orientation : * Spherical design causes easy tipping when loads are out of balance or when passengers move inside. * Heavy ballast in the lowest section (batteries, air tanks, etc..) still isnt enough to prevent tipping. * A (relatively) simple automatic system of tanks and pumps (the brains being mercury tilt switches) would adjust trim to keep the 'sphere level. * Stabilization fins can assist to dampen minor shifting * Thinking again: that a 12 foot sphere displaces about 30 tons of water, so to achieve neutral buoyancy the whole contents has to weigh that much (and with a large open space inside). A spherical hull of 1 inch steel plate weighs about 9 tons. Subtract whatever the batteries, various machinery and additional structure weighs and whats left would have to be filled out with ballast (lead or iron weights put at the lowest point inside/outside the sphere). If you add cargo or passengers you would have to take off the equivalent weight of ballast (impractical). Alternately you would have external ballast tanks you fill with air to offset the weight of cargo (roughly 30 cubic feet of water replaced by air for every ton of cargo -* can be adjusted with compressed air at the Metro station when the cargo is loaded). --- Things to put up on walls in your 'Residence' : * Players can use cameras to take pictures which can be framed and put on walls (color film may be in production again soon). * Certificates - certified skills (skill certification by city) * Commemorative plaques for City Achievements. * Looted artworks (or if added as a game feature - your own created artworks) * Trophies of various kinds from missions/quests (the stuffed giant squid may be a bit much) * Lots of decorations (Rapture is full of those Art Deco doodads) * You can paint your walls and have wallpapers as detailing (make sure its part of your rent agreement to change these). * Equiptment racks... * Maps --- Storage Item given to New Citizens - Sea Chest (a footlocker) : * The standard Storage Crate was a bit too insipid. * A Sea Chest is a bit larger and has a LOCK (and has reinforce bolt holes allowing it to be bolted to the floor) * All players collect stuff, so heres an item they can use from the very start at least to stash their skill certificates. * Labeled "Property of__________" * Limited capacity on all containers (volume as well and weight) so additional storage would require additional containers. --- In-Game player customizations for their 'Team' NPCs : Previously Ive defined the 'Dialog Tree' and Dialog Tree Editor tool used to shape the logic that NPCs use interacting with a player for things like Shop Vendors, Vending Machines and Quests. Those were premade patterns creatable via the PCA (Player Created Asset) system allowing a wide variability of NPCs Dialog Trees. * There is the potential for additional customization done within the game itself (In-Game changing of certain NPCs) that allows the player to define parts of a 'Team' NPCs gestures, dialog text and logic (ie* have the NPCs call you 'Boss' or 'Mein Capitain'... ) * These NPCs would be ones who work for the player (like a shopkeeper) who likely would have a customized salespitch/spiel associated with their job. * The Dialog tree the NPC uses would have designated 'substitution' text (ie* "Customer Greeting") that would be settable by the player In-Game. * Some NPC types can have 'flag settings' built into them that enabled subsets of prebuilt interaction styles which the player could select from. - A straight-forward interface would allow the player to customize these settings. * For more general 'unique' NPC 'Team' members (who the player has recruited) some options like clothing style guidelines could be set to give the team a more unified appearance. * The player ('Fearless Leader') would usually supply equipment for that kind of customization. * The player should NOT be able to make personality/ability changes to these NPCs). The puzzle/challenge is supposed to be working to the strengths of the NPCs you get, with some development of skills/tools over time. --- --- --- Sorry - Evil Jack aint got the Nuke : It is unlikely the US Navy would have had a Ballistic Missile Submarine investigate a plane crash as seen in the 'evil' ending of BS1. Deployed in 1960 (with Polaris Missiles) in the middle of the Cold War, a Boomer would never leave itself vulnurable in the way portrayed. (Neither would they have a Hunter-Killer sub do such a mission). The US Navy had plenty of other surface ships to use for any such investigation. (SO no Nukes for Evil Jack - Sorry --- one of the US Navy's nuclear depth charges would probably do in Rapture quite nicely). --- ---